criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Cassidy
|birthplace = Haddonfield, New Jersey |family = Kennard C. Kobrin Naomi Kobrin Daniel Kobrin Virginia Caskey Joe Caskey |yearsactive = 1968-present }} Joanna Cassidy (born Joanna Virginia Caskey), is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Dolores in the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Biography Born Joanna Virginia Caskey, Cassidy was born on August 2, 1945, on Haddonfield, New Jersey, to Joe Caskey and Virginia Caskey. While she was growing up, she attended Haddonfield Memorial High School and then went to Syracuse University to major in art. It was during her time there that she met her then-husband, Dr. Kennard Kobrin. The two later moved to San Francisco, but Cassidy then chose to divorce her husband and move to Los Angeles to start an acting career. Cassidy got her first role in 1968, when she had an uncredited role as a Party Guest in the thriller Bullitt. She earned her first major recurring role in 1979 when she was cast as Deputy Morgan Wainwright in the drama series 240-Robert. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Perception, Body of Proof, Bones, Franklin & Bash, Blade Runner, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Cassidy portrayed Mrs. Holden in the Season Four episode "52 Pickup". Filmography *Confess (2017) - Beverly (4 episodes) *Odd Mom Out (2015-2016) - Candace Von Weber (14 episodes) *Motive (2016) - Judge Natalie Rodman (2 episodes) *Lady Dynamite (2016) - Barbara *The Odd Couple (2016) - Judy *A Mother Betrayed (2015) - Barbara *Visions (2015) - Helena *Married (2015) - Sharon *Too Late (2015) - Eleanor Mahler *Switched at Birth (2015) - Lucille *Zugzwang (2014) - Nancy Williams *Perception (2014) - Ruby *Night Vet (2014) - Kelly *Living the Dream (2013) - Claire *Call Me Fitz (2010-2013) - Elaine Fitzpatrick (18 episodes) *Bones (2013) - Marianne Booth (2 episodes) *Body of Proof (2011-2013) - Joan Hunt (14 episodes) *Heaven's Door (2013) - Ruth Christensen *The Sleepy Man (2013) - Lieutenant *What Might Have Been (2012) - Unknown Character *Sex Ed (2012) - Unknown Character *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Captain Gina Vaughn *Carjacked (2011) - Betty *Notes from the Underbelly (2010) - Kay *Anderson's Cross (2010) - Mrs. McCarthy *Flying Lessons (2010) - Totty Kuspert *For Sale by Owner (2009) - Linda Flannery *Off the Hook (2009) - Scarlet *Stolen (2009) - Lea Adkins *Hawthorne (2009) - Amanda Hawthorne (4 episodes) *Stay Cool (2009) - Mrs. Smith *Desperate Housewives (2009) - Melina Cominis *Criminal Minds - "52 Pickup" (2008) TV episode - Mrs. Holden *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Faith Clancy *The Human Contract (2008) - Rose *In Plain Sight (2008) - Deandra Bevins *The American Standards (2008) - Ann Jennings *Heroes (2007) - Victoria Pratt (2 episodes) *Kiss the Bride (2007) - Evelyn *The Grudge 2 (2006) - Mrs. Davis *Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector (2006) - Lily Micelli *The Virgin of Juarez (2006) - Eve *Boston Legal (2006) - Beverly Bridge (5 episodes) *The Reading Room (2005) - Diana *Six Feet Under (2001-2005) - Margaret Chenowith (21 episodes) *Clubhouse (2005) - Mrs. Dean *Witches of the Caribbean (2005) - Professor Avebury *Found (2005) - Ellen Drake *Star Trek: Enterprise (2004) - T'Les (2 episodes) *Intermission (2004) - Love *Good Morning, Miami (2004) - Gavin's Mother *Martha, Inc.: The Story of Martha Stewart (2003) - Caroline Kass *Everwood (2003) - Evelyn Rowser *Hidden Hills (2003) - Carol *Less Than Perfect (2003) - Norma *Wildfire 7: The Inferno (2002) - Superintendent McLean *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Maggie Sawyer (voice) *The District (2001-2002) - Teddy Reed (3 episodes) *Anthrax (2001) - Jackie Potter *Philly (2001) - Marian Marshall *Ghosts of Mars (2001) - Whitlock *Men in Black: The Series (2001) - Unknown Character (2 episodes, voice) *Three Sisters (2001) - Barbara *The Right Temptation (2000) - Maryanne *Hollywood Off-Ramp (2000) - Claire *Diagnosis Murder (1999-2000) - Madison Wesley (8 episodes) *D.C. (2000) - Lewis's Boss *Rude Awakening (1998-2000) - Colleen Woods (2 episodes) *Moonglow (2000) - Ginny *Nox (2000) - Hecubah (voice) *Twice in a Lifetime (1999) - Meg McCleary/Christine Esposito *To Serve and Protect (1999) - Helen Carr (2 episodes) *Tribe (1999) - Gina Brava (4 episodes) *The Hunger (1998) - Grace Wallace *Dangerous Beauty (1998) - Laura Venier *Superman (1997-1998) - Maggie Sawyer (8 episodes, voice) *Circle of Deceit (1998) - Elaine Greer *Melrose Place (1997) - Kate Reilly (3 episodes) *Executive Power (1997) - Elaine Fields - First Lady *Loved (1997) - Elenore Amerson *The Second Civil War (1997) - Helena Newman *Chain Reaction (1996) - Maggie McDermott *Eye of the Stalker (1995) - Judge Martha Knowlton *Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) - Capt. Dewey *Ned and Stacey (1995) - Lucy Binder *The Ticket (1995) - Woman *Sleep, Baby, Sleep (1995) - Hannah Pierson *The Rockford Files: I Still Love L.A. (1994) - Kit *Hotel Malibu (1994) - Eleanor Mayfield (6 episodes) *L.A. Law (TV Series) - Judge Carolyn Walker (3 episodes) *Murder, She Wrote (1994) - Willie Greenwood *Burke's Law (1994) - Liz Charles *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1993) - Linda Jurgenson *Dudley (1993) - Laraine Bristol (5 episodes) *The Tommyknockers (1993) - Sheriff Ruth Merrill (2 episodes) *Barbarians at the Gate (1993) - Linda Robinson *Landslide (1992) - Lucy Matterson *Perfect Family (1992) - Janice *The Ray Bradbury Theatre (1992) - Lavinia *Live! From Death Row (1992) - Alana Powers *Taking Back My Life: The Nancy Ziegenmeyer Story (1992) - Geneva Overholser *Northern Exposure (1992) - Solvang Planey *Grass Roots (1992) - Ann Heath *All-American Murder (1991) - Erica Darby *Lonely Hearts (1991) - Erin Randall *Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) - Rose Lindsey *A Girl of the Limberlost (1990) - Gene Stratton-Porter *Wheels of Terror (1990) - Laura *Bar Girls (1990) - Claudia Reese *May Wine (1990) - Lorraine *Where the Heart Is (1990) - Jean *The Package (1989) - Eileen Gallagher *1969 (1988) - Ev *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Dolores *Nightmare at Bittercreek (1988) - Allison Shapiro *A Father's Revenge (1988) - Barbara Hobart *The Fourth Protocol (1987) - Irina Vassilievna *Club Paradise (1986) - Terry Hamlin *Pleasures (1986) - Lillian Benton *The Children of Times Square (1986) - Sue Roberts *Code Name: Foxfire (1985) - Elizabeth 'Foxfire' Towne (3 episodes) *Hollywood Wives (1985) - Marilee Gray (3 episodes) *Invitation to Hell (1984) - Patricia 'Pat' Winslow *Buffalo Bill (1983-1984) - Jo Jo White (26 episodes) *Fantasy Island (1983) - Christine Donovan *Under Fire (1983) - Claire *The Family Tree (1983) - Elizabeth Nichols (3 episodes) *Falcon Crest (1982) - Katherine Demery (5 episodes) *The Devlin Connection (1982) - Slats *Lou Grant (1982) - Barbara Costigan *Blade Runner (1982) - Zhora *Strike Force (1982) - Eve Murphy *The Love Boat (1979-1982) - Dr. Lisa Lessing - Psychiatrist/Joan Horner (2 episodes) *Trapper John, M.D. (1980-1981) - Maggie Holtz/Dr. Carson Whitaker (2 episodes) *Flo (1981) - Billy June *Hart to Hart (1981) - Belle *Enos (1981) - Unknown Character *Charlie's Angels (1981) - Stacy *Dallas (1980) - Sally Bullock (2 episodes) *Reunion (1980) - Peggy Sager *Night Games (1980) - Julie Miller *Insight (1980) - Lucy *Hagen (1980) - Eve *She's Dressed to Kill (1979) - Camille Bentancourt *240-Robert (1979) - Deputy Morgan Wainwright (13 episodes) *The Glove (1979) - Sheila Michaels *Kaz (1979) - Unknown Character *Starsky and Hutch (1978) - Monique/Harry *Taxi (1978) - Beverly *The Roller Girls (1978) - Selma 'Books' Cassidy (4 episodes) *Our Winning Season (1978) - Sheila *Stunts (1977) - Patti Johnson *The Late Show (1977) - Laura Birdwell *American Raspberry (1977) - Lisa Allen *Stay Hungry (1976) - Zoe *McCoy (1976) - Unknown Character *The Night Child (1975) - Joanna Morgan *Bank Shot (1974) - Eleonora *The Laughing Policeman (1973) - Monica *The Outfit (1973) - Rita Mailer *Mission: Impossible (1972) - Stewardess/Model (2 episodes, uncredited) *Fools (1970) - Minor Role (uncredited) *Bullitt (1968) - Party Guest (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses